Bladedance of Elementalers Manga Volume 01
Summary Kazehaya Kamito, after being summoned to Areishia Spirit Academy by Greyworth Ciel Mais, ends up lost in the forest only to find a young girl bathing. By unusual circumstances, he ends up contracting a powerful sword spirit. Chapters Chapter 1 Kamito met Claire purifying her body in a pond within the spirit forest. Although he had no intention of peeping, he did see her naked body and eventually saying something rude to her. Claire summoned her «elemental waffe» and attacked Kamito. She accidentally cut down nearby tree and was going to get crushed by it. Kamito jumped in to save her but ended up touching her chest. He was knocked out unconscious. Kamito gained consciousness, however, his neck was bound around with a whip. Claire accused him for peeping. Kamito teased her a bit and saying he was just on his way to Areishia Spirit Academy. Claire was not going back to the academy and Kamito afraid of losing his way again decided to follow her. Claire was going to form a contract with a powerful spirit. Claire mentioned about the spirit she was after to be, «The Sacred Sword of Severian». It was said that it slayed Demon King Solomon. Chapter 2 Claire's attempt to contract the spirit ended up in failure. Claire decides to fight the spirit and releases her spirit, Scarlet, the sword changes shape and uses Resonance during the fight, finally cutting Scarlet in halves, Claire is astonished as the sword attacks her, to save her, Kamito forms a contract with the sword spirit and losses consciousness, when he regains it, Claire demands a explanation and tells Kamito that he must take responsibility for stealing her spirit, so he must become her contracted spirit. Chapter 3 V1c1p29.jpg|Claire, attacked by the spirit V1c2p17.jpg|Kamito form a contract to save Claire Kamito is brought to the Academy by Claire, but he manages to escape. He finds Greyworth's office and is about to enter when he hears someone yelling inside, he decides to wait outside, but when the term "male elementalist" is mentioned, he decides to eavesdrop. He's discovered and attacked by a female Knight, but the knight is dismissed by Greyworth. after entering the office, Greyworth present's the knight as Ellis Fahrengart and explains that she's from the Sylphid Knights, who act as a Disciplinary Committee for the Academy. Greyworth makes Kamito sign papers for enrolling in the Academy, Kamito argued with her because she wanted Kamito to participate in the Blade Dance, and forces him by saying that the Strongest Blade Dance, Ren Ashbell has returned. Chapter 4 Kamito presents himself in the Raven Class, a class full of problem students, in which is Claire, she attacks him with her whip, but is freed by a girl named Rinslet, they argue about with will Kamito serve, but are interrupted when Rinslet's maid falls stairs down over Kamito. Kamito is escorted by Ellis as she shows him the Academy, and presents him his house, a hut besides the stable, a leaves. Claire was following them and brings the matter of becoming her contracted spirit again, this time, he decides to tease her, and approaches to kiss her, but is stopped by Ellis, who had just returned. Chapter 5 Kamito enters his room and starts thinking about who is faking his identity as Ren Ashbell and what is Greyworth thinking as wanting him to recover his peak condition in just two months for the Blade Dance. He remembers that he haven't anything since he arrived to the Academy, suddenly, he smells soup, and outside of his hut he finds Rinslet, who offers the soup in exchange of becoming her servant. To what he declines, at the end, Rinslet gives him the soup and Kamito offers to become her friend, she gets flustered and turns to leave, when is called by Claire, who names her a thief for trying to steal her spirit and they summon their spirits and start to exchange blows. They stop when they notice that the hut is burning, they stop the fire but smash the hut to pieces, but are attacked by a water spirit that Kamito easily controls. In that moment Ellis arrives and encounters with the fact that Claire and Rinslet destroyed the hut. Ellis decides to report their doing, but her knight comrades tease Claire and Rinslet, Ellis stops them, but Claire and Rinslet demand to have a duel and Ellis accepts. The Sylphid Knights leave, and Claire declares that it is time for him to show his abilities. Category:Manga Category:Franchise